Saving that pink haired girl
by Axl The Angel Knight
Summary: Someone has taken Anita. And its up to Junior and Daisuke to act. Whats the worst that could happen? Sequel to That Pink Haired Girl


I thought I make a sequel of my first story. With a slightly different story line. I hope you like it!

* * *

"How was your summer Daisuke," said Anita. "Mines were awesome with Junior."

Daisuke arched his right eyebrow at her. An evil smirk began to form across his face. "I bet it was. You must have been tired after it, eh?"

Anita's face glowed a bright red. "We didn't do anything like that! Although-

"Although what?" Junior appeared behind Daisuke. "What?"

Daisuke was so startled he sent his left elbow right into the nose of Junior. Junior was no prepared for this, and took the hit, falling back.

"Junior," yelled Anita, "Daisuke, you asshole!"

"What the idiot came from behind me. Thought he was a molester."

Junior shot an evil glare at Daisuke. Daisuke replied by shooting his middle finger at him.

As Anita helped Junior to his feet, Daisuke turned around and looked at the sun. "Bad events shall fall upon one of us. The sun is brighter than usual."

Anita looked at him confused. "What, what are you talking about?" Junior looked at Daisuke as well.

Daisuke looked back at them. "I spent my entire summer at a dojo. There I learned the art of swordsmanship. My sensei was a wise man. He believed that nature determines the fate of many. And when the sun is brighter than usual, then unfortunate events shall fall upon the one who notices it, friends. And unless im mistaken, you are my friends, so bad things will fall upon one of you.

"You sure you sensei wasn't on crack?" Anita snickered at her joke. Junior looked at with a smile.

Daisuke, surprisingly, didn't show a hint of aggravation. He simply smiled and looked back at the sun. "The one who mocks fate is the one who is delt the most harm." With those words he walked away.

"I think he's had one to many." Anita looked at Junior for some support on her joke. Junior, however, did not give this comfort. He looked at her with a slightly petrified look on his face. "Do you think what he said was true." Anita looked at him sarcastically. "Are you serious?" She began to move closer to him. Junior noticed this and blushed slightly. "Well, I don't kn--. His words were silenced when Anita conjoined their lips as they began to make-out on the grass, on the hot day.

* * *

"Alright! Where's the damn brat and lover boy!" Nenene walked around yelling. "It's been way to long. What could they be doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? There doing it. Nice and slow I bet." Daisuke snickered at his sarcasm. He had a Katana set along the space between the right of his neck and his right shoulder.

"And you!" Nenene pointed at Daisuke. "You act as though you live here! Its 10:49 pm and your not thinking of going home! Leave now!"

"Im going to have to ask you to quiet down. I wouldn't want you to lose your hand." His face was neutral even though he talked with sarcasm.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Punks jump up to get beat down!"

"Bring it twerp."

Daisuke drew his sword. "How about I just cut off that annoying mouth of yours?"

"Do it, I'll rip you face apart."

"Your face is already doing that for me."

"Shut Up! Sit down you idiots!" Maggie, with yet again another surprising outburst, blushed when she realized what she did.

"Daisuke started it."

Daisuke walked back to the couch. "Whatever, I just came here to see my Michelle. None of the rest of you interests me."

"Michelle, Nancy, and Yomiko are all sleep. Now go!"

Daisuke sighed heavily and walked to the door, sheathing his sword. "Fine, im leaving."

When he opened the door he looked in horror. A being was slumped at the door. He was bleeding badly. He had lacerations all across his body. His clothes were savagely torn and his hair was a bloody mess. This being was Junior.

"What the hell? Junior? What happened! Who did this! And where Anita?"

Junior rose his at Daisuke. "T-th-they got her. They got Anita!" With these words he slumped over and closed his eyes.

Nenene and Maggie ran to Junior. "Is-is he dead," said Nenene.

Maggie placed her on Juniors neck to check for a pulse. She looked at Michelle and Daisuke with her normal gaze.

"Well, is he dead," yelled Nenene. She began to cry.

Daisuke turned his head for he could not stomach this image.

Maggie began to talk. "Junior, he's……."

* * *

How's that for suspense. Bad, I know, but I shall continue based on reviews. Thank You! 


End file.
